


Уникальное желание

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Не все хотят жить.





	Уникальное желание

Мороженое было вкусным, и Сейширо притворно сокрушался, что теперь, когда барьер пал, и, соответственно, район разрушен подчистую, ему будет негде снова отведать такое. К сожалению, Камуи купил только одно на двоих, и в этом, как полагал Сейширо, присутствовал некий скрытый смысл, как и во всем, что делал Камуи, исполнитель желаний.

— Знаешь, я тут случайно услышал твой разговор с ребенком, — сказал Сейширо. Где-то внизу были слышны крики умирающих, крики тех, кто выжил и потерял родных. Здания продолжали рассыпаться в труху, повсюду была кровь и боль. Рука у Сейширо тоже была в крови, мороженое он держал другой. Камуи начал развлекаться вскоре после того, как Сейширо закончил в Шибуе работу главы клана Сакурадзукамори.

Камуи моргнул и забрал у него мороженое. Лизнул, посмотрел поверх черных очков.

— Не ожидал, что ты с высоты взираешь на все, что у твоих ног. Думал, ты занят делом.

— Мне нужно было немного подождать моих клиентов, — спокойно пояснил Сейширо. — Я спустился с небес на землю и к своей радости увидел тебя спящим на скамейке. Думал разбудить и пригласить полюбоваться на шоу, но к тебе подошел ребенок. Ты сказал ему странную вещь.

— Ей. Это была девочка. Но что странного я ей сказал?

— Что ей следует уйти, потому что ее желание — остаться в живых. Но разве это не всеобщее желание у людей всех возрастов? К примеру, убитые мной всегда хотят жить. А ты так сказал, как будто, ну знаешь, это какое-то уникальное желание.

Камуи передал ему мороженое: осталось совсем чуть-чуть. На один укус.

— Конечно, уникальное, — сказал Камуи. — Каждый человек — это уникальная структура. Я понимаю твое удивление, но ты и сам знаешь: не все хотят жить. Сновидец хочет умереть, и я исполню его желание, слуга принцессы Хиното хотел умереть, защищая ее, и я исполнил его желание. А вот твое я исполнить не могу, несмотря на то, что ты тоже хочешь умереть.

Сейширо проглотил холодный комочек мороженого. Камуи рассуждал здраво. Но почему он не умеет высказываться прямо? И зачем он пытается выглядеть как Субару: он думает, что Сейширо было бы приятно вот так поесть мороженое на фоне апокалипсиса именно с ним? Он просто не знает Субару так, как знает Сейширо. Субару бы никогда не стал радоваться жизни в таких условиях, уж слишком он…

— Для меня нет причины выглядеть как кто-то другой, — ответил Камуи на невысказанный вопрос. — Я выгляжу так, потому что ты хочешь этого. И не имеет значения, насколько твое желание могло бы сбыться в реальности.

Сейширо еле заметно кивнул. Увы, Субару никогда не стать его преемником. Напрасно он тогда выбрал его. Стало быть, остается только умереть от его руки. Но даже Камуи Земли при всем его могуществе не сможет осуществить это желание.

Это желание может осуществить только он сам. Уникальному желанию требовалось уникальное исполнение.


End file.
